


A beautiful day

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Lyndis Legion reunites again.





	A beautiful day

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for genweek but oh well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Today is going to be a good day.

The sun is shining and there are no traces of clouds.

This is the perfect day for a picnic.

 

They’ve planned this for a very long time – it was hard to find a space within everybody’s schedules that could fit – but finally Lyndis Legion will reunite again!

 

They’ve been close friends during high school but they’ve lost sight of each other as people started to graduate and leave for college.

 

Now that even Wil – the youngest of the group – has graduated too, he wanted to reunite with all his friends, so they’ve organized a day out so that they could spend some time together.

It’s not anything too fancy, but it doesn’t need to be. As long as they’re together, the rest doesn’t matter.

 

They meet up at Lyn’s house, which is the closest for everybody.

The plan is simple: to find a good spot in the woods to camp and spend the day there.

Hopefully they won’t find too many people there so that they can have a good time in peace.

 

 

As soon as Rath arrives, the others first greet him warmly, then they start to scold him for disappearing as soon as he graduated – which was sooner than the others because he’s older – but he had his reasons for doing so: he felt like he wasn’t really a necessary part of the group, since he was the last one to join, and pretty late too, so he didn’t believe that the others would’ve missed him.

 

It was Wil who introduced him to the group, despite him being the youngest one.

He saw him always on his own and he took pity, so one day at lunch he decided to ditch his group – just that time – and to sit next to him.

Despite the initial hesitation, Rath seemed to warm up to him quicker than expected, but apparently he’s still having problems with this kind of stuff.

 

They can’t see it, but Rath feels relieved at their warm welcome, even if a few moments ago he wasn’t even sure they would’ve cared about him being there or not.

To feel part of something… It’s a nice feeling.

 

Rath isn’t the only one who gets scolded, however.

Kent is also guilty of not being that much around.

 


End file.
